Choices
by I.like.to.be.called.cupcake
Summary: "Isn't it amazing how life is one thing, and then, in an instant, it becomes something else?" AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm currently obsessed with Teen Wolf! Stiles and Lydia are perfect! This idea came to me when I was watching "If I Stay". This story will have similarities, but I'm gonna make it my own, so please give this story a chance! Thanks in advance! **

**P.s**

**This chapter will be kind of short, but it's like an introduction, so next chapter will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The characters of Teen Wolf or If I Stay**

**Lydia's POV**

**7:39 A.M.**

**Taking another glance at my alarm, I dart out of bed. I overslept. I make my way downstairs seeing my family gathered in the kitchen.**

**"Dad!" I yell, "why didn't you wake me up?" I question him.**

**"I thought we could just have a little family day." He grins.**

**"Who wants pancakes?" My mom asks.**

**"I do!" Yells my little brother, Noah.**

**"You have way too much energy in the mornings." I tease.**

**Mom hands me a cup of coffee and the newspaper.**

**"There's a nice picture of your man." She says.**

**Without meaning to, I let out a sigh. I flip through the paper, seeing a long article about Stiles' Lacrosse team. The article basically states that his team is competing against some of the best teams in the world. **

**"Are you going?" Dad asks me.**

**"I'm supposed to rehearse with my choreographer."**

**"Keep you sharp, so you can show all those Juilliard snobs what you're made of." Mom gives me a thumbs up.**

**I haven't exactly gotten accepted into Juilliard yet, but my audition went pretty well, so I'm hoping for the best. I'm currently waiting for my letter from Juilliard to see if I got in.**

**"Let's go for a drive." Dads says, "maybe we can visit some old friends." He continues.**

**I'm about to object when mom interrupts,**

**"We can stop at that old bookstore that you love so much."**

**The bookstore has some really awesome dance books. I have several in my room. I showed them to Stiles. I expected him to laugh. You see, Stiles is technically a jock, I guess that's a good word for him. He's a star athlete, he has all the girls after him, he has an amazing body, and he has the best eyes in the whole world. I'm nothing like him, so a couple of years ago when I caught him watching me dance, I assumed he was making fun of me, so I'd hidden from him. Anyway, he hadn't laughed.**

**"Noah, get dressed!" Dad yells to my brother.**

**Mom puts a plate of slightly black pancakes on the table. **

**"Eat up, family." **

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'm just getting started. I'm so pumped to write this story! I would love to know what you think? Thank you so so much for reading this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Again, sorry for the length! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or If I Stay**

**8:42 A.M.**

**We pile into the car. Mom and dad offer to let me drive, but I say no. **

**"Can you please turn the radio on?" I ask, getting tired of the silence in the small car.**

**" Well you only need the light**

**When it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun **

**when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her**

**When you let her go"**

**That's the last thing I heard before a four-ton truck plowed straight into our car.**

**There was so much noise. Then everything was quiet. I then heard "Let Her Go" by The Passenger, still playing. **

**I assume everything is fine. I am standing in the middle of the road and I feel no pain. I look down at my clothes and I don't see any blood. I turn around in search of my family. **

**"Mom!" I yell, but get no response.**

**"Noah!" I try, but still no answer.**

**"Dad!" I scream, giving up and falling to my knees. **

**I hear sirens and notice the ambulances and fire trucks pulling up. I see the paramedics covering my mom with a white sheet, meaning she was gone. I notice the paramedics lifting someone onto the ambulance. I quickly dart over there and realize that it's me. Not knowing what to do, I climb into the ambulance with the lifeless body of myself.**

**10:02 A.M.**

**My ambulance finally arrives at the hospital. I see the doctors and nurses and notice their mouths moving, but I can't hear what they're saying. I just stand and wait.**

**I don't know how long it's been, but the clock on the wall says that it's 10:20. I can't help but wonder if anyone has contacted my grandparents. This leads to me thinking about my best friend Allison. She's at school right now, so she probably doesn't even know what happened. My mind then winders to Stiles. I remember that he has a big game tonight, and that I was supposed to be there, cheering him on. **

********FLASHBACK********

**"What would you say if I had two tickets to see 'Dancing With the Stars'?" Stiles asks me, grinning.**

**"Shut up!" I screech, punching him a little harder than I intended.**

**"I'm serious." He says, "anyway, it's Friday night. I'll pick you up and we'll drive there together."**

**"Okay." I say, even though he deserves much more than just an 'okay'. **

**When Friday night rolled around, I was so excited. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking and my legs from bouncing up and down. **

**I didn't know it Stiles considered this a date or just two friends going out on a Friday night. I decided to dress pretty nice anyways. **

**I put on a floral dress with a thin green sweater over it. I slid on my black boots. I curled my hair in loose waves and applied a small amount of makeup. **

**"Stiles is here!" Mom yells from downstairs.**

**"I'm coming!" I yell back.**

**I walk downstairs to see Stiles and my dad talking about sports. Of course. I roll my eyes. **

**"He's great,Lydia." Dad grins at me, "don't let him get away." He jokingly continues. **

**"We're going now." I say, grabbing Stiles' hand and walk to the door.**

**"Don't get to wild!" My mom yells before we reach the door. **

**Halfway through the performance, Stiles reaches over and grabs my hand. I look at him, but he's staring straight ahead with a grin on his face.**

**Afterward, we went out for pizza. **

**We were just talking about random things when I randomly wondered why Stiles picked me. **

**"Why me?" I question him.**

**"I admire how much you love to dance. You're like a different person when you're dancing." Stiles answers.**

**I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and prayed that he wouldn't notice. I had this feeling that he was going to kiss me. I couldn't believe how much I actually want him to kiss me. This isn't like me. I'm Lydia Martin, I don't fall for guys this fast.**

********End of Flashback*********

**12:12 P.M.**

**From what I've heard the doctors say. There's a lot of things wrong with me. I have a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen, internal bleeding, and that's only a few of my problems. I guess I'm going into surgery right now because the doctors are calling for my blood type. I leave the room while they continue my surgery.**

**I need to make sure Noah is okay. I follow a nurse through a set of doors. I see my grandparents sitting in the waiting room. **

**Juilliard was my grandma's idea. She had sent a video of me dancing to someone who deemed me 'Juilliard worthy'. After that, I filled out an application and sent in a small clip of me dancing. I didn't tell Stiles about any of that. I felt like I was betraying him. Juilliard was in New York. Stiles was here. **

**3:45 P.M.**

**I just got out of the recovery room. No one has been here to see me. No one is even allowed to see me. The only person I really want to see is Stiles.**

*******Flashback*******

**Stiles invited me to go watch his Lacrosse game. At first I wasn't really up for it. I know absolutely nothing about Lacrosse.**

**I decided to talk to my mom about my dilemma. The only thing she said was "honey, Stiles takes interest in the things you love, so why don't you do the same?" So I go to his game.**

**After every winning game, they had a party. This is where I always feels so uncomfortable.**

**"I don't know if I should keep coming to your games." I mutter.**

**"Why not?" Stiles asks, clearly hurt by my statement.**

**"I feel like I'm sucking all the fun out of this for you." I say. "I don't want you to worry about me." I continued.**

**Of course Stiles said he didn't mind worrying about me, but deep down I knew that that was a total lie.**

**Bringing Stiles home to meet my family was great. He got along so well with all of my family. Stiles and dad always played basketball, and dad always won. We ate dinner with my family and then Stiles and I went of my room and shut the door. **

**Stiles and I just sat on my bed and made out for awhile. As we walked out to his car, I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I decided against it. Instead, I waited til' the next day. **

**"That's good, because I totally thought you were using me." Stiles laughed.**

*******End Flashback*******

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I seriously tried to make it okayish. Lol. Thanks so much for reading! I promise this story will get better! I have a big plot twist coming soon! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
